Los gatos no cuentan historias de amor
by KiMi10
Summary: Una linda y tierna historia acerca de los sentimientos de un gato que jamás lo aceptará... o quizá sí.
1. Chapter 1

Letra _cursiva_: Pensamientos de Kyo

Letra normal: Relato de la autora

Letra en **negritas**: Diálogo

Comillas (""): Pensamientos del personaje

**LOS GATOS NO CUENTAN HISTORIAS DE AMOR**

Kimi10

_Los gatos son tontos. _

_Los gatos son traidores._

_Los gatos son solitarios._

_Yo no elegí ser así._

_Yo quiero ser alguien más… ser aceptado… ser invitado a la fiesta._

_No saben el odio que le tengo a ese ratón, es un maldito, yo no le hice nada para lo que me hizo…_

_Pero me las pagará… se los juro._

_A veces no entiendo a esa chiquilla… es la única que me respeta… quien me trata como un individuo…_

_Es muy linda…_

_Pero es una tonta, quiere ser un gato._

_Los gatos son tontos._

_Los gatos son traidores._

_Los gatos son solitarios._

_Nadie decide ser así… pero ella quiere serlo._

_Es tan linda…_

_No me gusta aceptarlo frente a ella… son pocas las veces que hablamos… son pocas las veces que hablo con alguien._

_Ella me quiere sólo por ser el gato, lo sé… yo lo sé._

_El perro y el ratón también la quieren… no la quieren compartir conmigo._

_Pero…_

_Ella es tan linda…_

_Que aún así… me trata bien._

_Y yo, por ser un gato… la trato mal… porque los gatos son tontos, traidores y solitarios._

_Lo único bueno de ser gato es… que ella quiere serlo…_

_Quiere ser como yo… _

---

_Ella me sonríe como siempre, mas yo no puedo responderle… soy un gato, no me sale responder. Tomo asiento a su lado y ella me sirve la comida… adoro su comida, sobretodo porque a casi todo lo mío le pone pescado… Es tan linda._

_Camino junto a ella rumbo al Instituto, no me gusta verla hablando con ese ratón, es un hipócrita… sólo la quiere para él, yo lo sé… No puedo dejar de verla, mi cabeza está para otra dirección pero mis ojos están en ella; es tan linda. No hay día en que no sonría, siempre ríe aunque por dentro quizá esté agonizando. Es tan diferente a mí… yo no muestro otra expresión más que de indiferencia… siempre molesto y a la defensiva, esa es mi máscara… Ella… la atraviesa y… me ve… Es tan linda…_

_Llegamos al Instituto y comienza la aburrida rutina del día. Cómo odio el Instituto. Me separa de ella, me priva de pelear con el ratón y… extrañamente, a todos les agrado. De cierto modo me levanta la autoestima, aunque no se los hago ver… porque soy el gato: soy tonto, traidor y solitario. _

_En el descanso la observo desde el árbol más alto… es tan linda… siempre sonríe… se me hace un cosquilleo en el estomago y por más que trago saliva… no puedo dejar de sentirme tímido… aunque esté a varios metros de altura… sin su mirada… sin su dulce mirada. Es la única que me hace sentir esto… lo demás… me fastidia, me molesta, me irrita._

_Las clases terminan y el trayecto es distinto… ella ya no está con nosotros… _

_No me gusta que trabaje… llega cansada y todavía debe hacer sus deberes… me gustaría ayudarla… pero cómo si apenas le hablo. Me gustaría dejar de ser tan tímido… sonreírle por primera vez y estrecharla… pero es imposible… porque soy el gato…_

---

Tohru llegó tarde esa noche, había olvidado el dinero del autobús en su casillero y tuvo que irse caminando hasta la casa. Estaba exhausta y agotada.

**Pero tengo que hacer la tarea. **Pensó con pesadez, dando una sonrisa a la nada.

Con cuidado corrió la puerta principal y se quitó los zapatos. Quería darse una buena ducha pero eso sería hasta mañana… esa noche la prioridad era la tarea.

De puntitas, se dirigió hacia su alcoba, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

**¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?**

La voz aterró tanto a Tohru que dejó caer estrepitosamente sus cosas al suelo. Volteó muy asustada y vio la cara seria de Kyo, cruzado de brazos.

**Lo siento. **Sonrió tímida. Se agachó para recoger sus cosas, pero Kyo la detuvo.

**Yo lo haré.**

**No, no te preocupes.** Se agachó junto con él y entre ambos empezaron a recoger las cosas.

El estuche se encontraba lejos, Kyo tuvo que estirarse hacia él pero no contaba con que Tohru también lo había visto. Sus cabezas se golpearon fuertemente.

**Auu… **Aulló Tohru con algo de risa. **Tienes la cabeza dura. **Sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

Kyo la miró y se sonrojó instantáneamente… la había tenido muy cerca.

**Gracias.** Sonrió Tohru al terminar de recoger todo.

Kyo hizo reverencia aun sonrojado y se marchó hacia su cuarto.

**¿Hiciste la tarea?** Preguntó repentinamente la joven. Kyo se paralizó en su paso y asintió rígidamente. **¡Qué bien! Disculpa, ¿podrías ayudarme? No soy buena en matemáticas.**

**I-iré por l-la libret-ta…** Tartamudeó nervioso.

**¡Muchas gracias !**

Kyo no volteo, sólo escuchó los pasos y suspiró… debía controlarse.

---

Kyo abrió la puerta, miró a ambos lados y entró en la habitación. En el suelo se encontraba ella, profundamente dormida.

_No puedo evitar verla._

Con mucho cuidado, Kyo la levanta entre sus brazos y la deposita con extrema suavidad en su tufón. La observa por unos momentos y le acaricia la cara.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Asustado voltea hacia la puerta y suspira aliviado, nadie lo había visto…

Se levanta, algo sorprendido por su reacción al verla dormida. Curiosamente da una sonrisa a su entorno y sale de la habitación.

---

_Tohru es muy linda… aunque no se lo pueda decir, por ser un gato. _

_Pero ella lo sabe… creo._

_El ratón sabe que ella es linda… el perro también, al igual que el conejo… todos ellos se lo demuestran, menos el gato… el gato es solitario y así debe permanecer._

_---_

**¡Siento mucho haberme dormido anoche! ** Se disculpó Tohru la mañana siguiente, dando una exagerada inclinación.

**¿Eh? Te quedaste dormida. **Bufó burlón. Tomando con su mano una taza de té.

Tohru se sonrojó. **Por eso lo siento mucho.**

**¿Todavía quieres que te ayude?** Preguntó sin importancia y rascándose el cráneo de forma felina.

**No… bueno, sí… ¡te prometo no quedarme dormida! **Juró Tohru dando otra exagerada inclinación.

**Trae tus cosas. **

Tohru aplaudió de felicidad y se fue corriendo a su alcoba.

_Soy un maldito con ella._Reconoció con una sonrisa en sus labios. Acercó su taza de té y bebió placidamente.

Tohru llegó cargada con sus libretas.

**¿Cuántas clases de matemáticas tenemos que tienes tantas libretas? **Preguntó Kyo con sorna.

Tohru sonrió. **Una, pero sé que también eres bueno en química… si no me quieres ayudar lo entiendo.**

**¿Qué no entiendes? **Preguntó dejando su taza a un lado.

Tohru sonrió.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** **_Creo que es la primera historia tierna que escribo en… años xP! Dios! Si apenas tengo 15 ;;! Debo dejar de leer yaoi cara angelical… ok, ok, crucé los dedos, no lo haré xP! Pero lo importante es está historia, va algo lenta y como nada más he leído, ¿qué? 7 tomos, no sé mucho de la historia ;;! Así que nada más pondré mínimos conocimientos sobre el manga ;;! Ehm… si les gustó mucho y quieren que lo actualice pronto quiero MUCHOS reviews, entienden? ¬¬u… QUIERO AMOOUR! Y por cierto, el título lo saqué de una novela infantil llamada "_Los muchachos no escriben historias de amor"_ por _Brian Keany _(un libro muy recomendado !) no viene nada al caso con la historia, quizá solamente que un chico cuenta una historia de amor, pero de ahí en fuera nada xP! Gracias por leer._**


	2. Chapter 2

Letra _cursiva_: Pensamientos.

Letra normal: Relato de la autora

Letra en **negritas**: Diálogo

**LOS GATOS NO CUENTAN HISTORIAS DE AMOR**

Kimi10

_El gato no puede dormir. _

_El gato no puede soñar. _

_El gato no puede pensar en otra cosa mas que en ella. _

_El gato no sabe por qué pero no puede dejar de verla._

_El gato la observa, la siente, la olfatea… mas no entiende exactamente qué le atrae de ella._

_Es linda, es simpática, es especial, pero qué niña no lo es. Oh, sé que niña no lo es… la jabalí, ella no es especial, es una pesada… cómo molesta._

_Ella es diferente, me sonríe todo el tiempo, no me golpea ni amenaza… sólo sonríe y es gentil._

_El gato está entendiendo por qué no puede dejar de verla…_

_El gato se sonroja…_

_El gato… el gato…_

_---_

**¡Ya regreso, iré de compras! **Avisó Tohru con alegría.

**Está bien.** Gritó Shigure con una sonrisa y un ademán desde su cómodo sofá.

**¿No quieres que te acompañe?** Preguntó Yuki poniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

**No, está bien, podré so…**

**¡YO TAMBIÉN IRÉ! **Gritó Kyo de repente saliendo de la nada.

Tohru lo observó y sonrió.

---

El camino era largo, pero no importaba, era un día soleado y muy fresco. El canto de los pájaros inundaba el pequeño bosque a su alrededor. El silencio predominaba en los tres. Tohru tarareaba una canción alegremente, Yuki solamente caminaba y veía hacia el frente, Kyo, en cambio, caminaba desganado mirando a todas direcciones, como buscando algo… o huyendo de algo.

**Deja de estar buscando, gato tonto, Kagura llegará hasta mañana. **Bufó el principe.

Kyo se giró furioso. ¡**Lo sé! Pero es Kagura, le encanta sorprenderme. ¡Y NO ME DIGAS GATO TONTO!**

Tohru los miró a ambos. Sabía que no había sido buena idea sacarlos a ambos juntos.

**Así que mañana llega Kagura ¡Qué bueno! **Sonrió Tohru para ambos y continuó caminando.

Los dos chicos Souma se le quedaron viendo. Ellos sabían de antemano que Kagura no era simpatizante de Tohru, mas ella se le veía alegre con saber que más miembros del clan vendrían… Yuki continuó caminando, poniéndose al lado izquierdo de Tohru y empezando una plática. Kyo, en cambio se les quedó viendo.

_¿Por qué ella es así? Tan dulce y buena todo el tiempo…_

Miró hacia atrás una vez más, subió sus manos a su nuca y continúo el camino.

---

Las compras terminaron algo tarde y los tres se encontraban algo exhaustos. Tohru insistía en cargar al menos una bolsa, mas ninguno de los Souma accedió. Tohru sujetó una bolsa por debajo de la mano de Yuki y comentó:

**Ves, sí la puedo.** Y sonrió tiernamente.

Kyo se fijó en el sonrojo de Yuki y le hirvió la sangre.

**¡CLARO QUE LA PUEDES, HONDA, TOMA!**

Y le dio la bolsa del pan, la más ligera.

**Gracias.** Contestó Tohru entre aterrada y agradecida, se quedó parada viendo a Kyo caminar a zancadas. **No te enojes¿si? Solamente jugaba…**

Kyo se mordió los labios. _La regué otra vez…_ Pensó volviendo a escuchar en su mente el grito aterrador que dio.

**Kyo no sabe hablar, solo gritar. **Comentó Yuki quitándole repentinamente la bolsa de pan a Tohru quien, distraída empezó a perseguir al peliazul.

**No, Souma, por favor.**

**Arghh… ¿QUIERES PELEAR?** Se giró furioso el gato.

Yuki negó con la cabeza y lo vio con ojos fulminantes.

**Y solo sabe arreglar las cosas a patadas.**

Tohru miró a Kyo y agachó la mirada. **Yo creo que es un buen chico. **Comentó comenzando a caminar de nuevo junto a Yuki.

Kyo bajó los puños y furioso tomó las bolsas y empezó a andar delante de ellos. Como odiaba que el ratón lo dejara en vergüenza y que Tohru lo defendiera tan ingenuamente. Ay le hervía la sangre como nunca.

Llegaron finalmente a la casa, dejaron las cosas en la cocina y Tohru pidió acomodar las cosas sin ayuda, según ella, bastante habían hecho ya. Kyo se enfureció por otro comentario de Yuki y subió a su habitación, furioso. Un terrible portazo se escuchó en toda la casa.

**Es un tonto, ya debería madurar. **Bufó Yuki cruzado de brazos.

Tohru se limitó a acomodar latas y envases. Yuki se retiró segundos después y Shigure entró a la cocina.

**¡Tohru¿Has traído lo que te pedí?**

**Claro, aquí tienes. **

Le extendió una revista de colores brillantes.

**¡Muchísimas gracias, Tohru! **Gritó con emoción y la abrazó. _**A veces al gato le gusta ronronear.** _Susurró discretamente, se giró y se despidió con la mano.

Tohru se le quedó viendo, muy confundida por lo que dijo. Finalmente lo tradujo como que debía hablar con Kyo. Terminó de acomodar la cocina y calentó té.

---

_El gato es un tonto… el gato es un traidor… el gato es solitario…_

_No me controlo… no me domino… así jamás llegaré a ser como mi maestro…_

Kyo respiró profundamente y exhaló…

_El gato jamás será invitado… el gato jamás será… de ella._

La puerta sonó tres veces.

**Disculpa… Kyo. He traído algo de té… **

**Pasa.**

Tohru abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Kyo de cabeza, se sonrojó al verlo con el pecho desnudo.

**Lo siento, no quería interrumpir.**

**No has interrumpido.**

Susurró indiferente.

Tohru tomó la bandeja y pasó a la habitación. Kyo se le acercó y tomó la bandeja, Tohru evitó su mirada aterrada porque viera su sonrojo, pero se enrojecía más al ver su pecho musculoso. Se giró al darle la bandeja y deslizó la puerta con cuidado.

**Espero que te guste, es…**

**Perdóname.**

Tohru se quedó muda. Kyo estaba de espaldas ante ella, dejó la bandeja en su escritorio, tenía la cabeza agachada.

**No debí… gritarte hoy.**

Tohru negó con una sonrisa. ¡**No hay problema!**

**¡SÍ, SÍ LO HAY!** Kyo dio un manotazo en su escritorio mandando a volar una cuchara. Tohru observó la cuchara y después a él. Estaba asustada.

Kyo se giró y a Tohru se le paró el corazón. Se veía increíblemente atractivo, su mirada tierna y arrepentida, su cuerpo brilloso por el sudor y sus pequeños musculos marcados ligeramente le daban un cuerpo muy varonil y juvenil. Tohru suspiró accidentalmente y se sonrojó por ello. Miró la cuchara de nuevo y se agachó para recogerla. Kyo la detuvo.

**Yo no quiero ser así… contigo.**

Tohru tragó saliva, se quedó a un metro de la cuchara.

**Tú puedes ser como quieras conmigo. **Sonrió dulcemente sin mirarlo.

Kyo la sujetó con fuerza y la alzó hacia él, la tomó de los brazos y la observó tímido.

**Eres muy buena conmigo… no me merezco tu gentileza.**

Tohru negó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Tú también eres gentil conmigo, todos merecemos gentileza.**

Kyo sonrió e hizo algo que Tohru jamás imaginó. La estrechó. La abrazó repentinamente con fuerza. Tohru se quedó con los ojos abiertos muy sorprendida. Sus manos reaccionaron y se ablandaron, con miedo y extrema precaución rodearon la espalda de Kyo, sintiendo una suavidad exquisita bajo sus yemas. Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y sonrió. Kyo sintió que abrazaba a una delicada muñeca, Tohru era tan delgada y frágil que sentía que la rompería en algún segundo, cerró los ojos y se quedaron así por segundos… minutos…

**Nadie me había hablado así.** Admitió Kyo separándose poco a poco de la dulce y embriagante fragancia de Tohru, una deliciosa mezcla de frutas con violetas. Sus manos se deslizaron inconscientemente por la cintura de Tohru estremeciéndola y finalmente se posaron en sus bolsillos. La sonrisa de él continúo ahí y sus ojos nadaban en los de Tohru… se sentía hipnotizado y agradecido.

**¡TOHRU TE LLAMAN POR TELÉFONO!**

Ambos despertaron de un sueño maravilloso, sus mejillas se incendiaron y Kyo corrió hacia su armario en busca de una camisa. Tohru sirvió el té de Kyo mientras se mordía los labios y acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oreja.

**Gracias por el té.** Susurró de forma monótona.

**De nada.** Respondió antes de salir.

Kyo se quedó mirando a la puerta y dejó de buscar en el armario. Respirando su fragancia se dejó caer en el futón y sonrió.

_A veces el gato le gusta ronronear… _

_---_

**¡KYOOOO!**

Se escuchó un domingo en la mañana.

**No puede ser.** Susurró Kyo tapando su cabeza con la almohada y girando su cuerpo.

La puerta se deslizó de golpe y la chica se dejó caer encima de Kyo.

**¡TE EXTRAÑÉ¡¡TE EXTRAÑÉ A HORRORES!**

Gritaba alegre abrazándolo con fuerza. Kyo se revolcaba intentó salir de la almohada, lo estaba ahogando.

**¡AHH! **Salió aterrado respirando agitadamente. **¡CASI ME MATAS, VIEJA LOCA!**

**¡QUEEE! ESO ME DICES DESPUÉS DE NO VERME DURANTE MESES ¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN MALO!**

Kagura lo empezó a picotear por todo el estómago furiosa. Kyo salió corriendo del cuarto pasando junto a Tohru quien tenía un canasto de ropa sucia.

**Buenos días.** Susurró viéndolo pasar.

**¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A KYOO! **Gritó Kagura pasando junto a ella. Tohru se asustó.

La pareja siguió corriendo por largo rato. Tohru terminó de meter la ropa a la lavadora y bajó hacia la cocina donde se encontraban Shigure y Yuki tomando té.

**Me preguntó a qué habrá venido Kagura.** Comentó Shigure dando un sorbo a su bebida.

**Seguramente ordenes de Akito. **Refunfuñó el principe viendo con sorna cómo Kyo caía y Kagura se le abalanzaba llenándolo de besos.

**Sea lo que sea, qué bueno que llego bien.** Dijo Tohru con una sonrisa viendo los intentos de Kyo por zafarse de Kagura.

Shigure sonrió.

---

Esa misma tarde los Souma salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al templo de los Souma. Tohru se quedó en casa acomodando la ropa y haciendo quehaceres. Por fortuna sus amigas ya había avisado la invasión y esa misma tarde vendrían a acompañarla. El timbre sonó a las seis en punto.

**¡TOHRU¡Qué preciosidad, ay estás tan delgada! Te hemos traído chocolates, golosinas y uno que otro bizcocho.**

**Pasen. **Contestó Tohru sonriente.

Las dos amigas entraron a la casa y sentaron en la sala.

**Así que fueron a visitar parientes, qué bien, hay que hacer algo juntas, traje unas películas y mangas que podríamos…**

**Dejame leerte las cartas…** Susurró repentinamente Hana.

Tohru se le quedó viendo, Uo sonrió y se arrodilló a un lado de Hana.

**No estaría mal, princesita.**

Tohru las miró asustadas.

**¿De qué trata?**

**Solamente partirás un mazo de cartas, yo las repartiré y te leeré tu futuro¿qué dices?**

Uo miró a Hana con emoción y después a Tohru. **¡Vamos, es solo un juego! Si quieres que a mí también me las lea después.**

Tohru sonrió. **Está bien.**

Las tres chicas se acomodaron en la mesa circular y Hana comenzó a revolver las cartas, le dio todas a Tohru y le ordenó partirlas a su gusto. Tohru hizo tres columnas y las revolvió con cuidado. Hana sonrió y miró a Tohru mientras las cogía.

**A ver, empecemos.**

Uo y Tohru se acercaron a la mesa.

**Aquí dice que tengas cuidado… **comentó al repartir tres cartas a la vez. **Estás jugando con… ¿fuego? Estás en peligro… pero… tienes… **sacó otra carta. **Un protector. Tienes varios ayudantes, pero solo un protector.** Hana miró a Tohru y ella se mostraba indiferente y divertida. **Éste protector hará mucho por ti… pero es… débil… a comparación del emperador. **

Tohru quitó su sonrisa y miró a Hana y a Uo.

**El emperador es… muy poderoso… domina a todos tus ayudantes…** sacó otra carta. **El escudo… parece que aun así estás protegida por él.** Miró a Tohru. **¿Algo que contarnos, Tohru?**

Tohru las miró a ambas y después a las cartas.

**Supongo que mi jefe piensa correrme.** Comentó preocupada.

Hana y Uo se miraron. **¿Por qué? **Preguntaron al unísonido.

**Bueno… me he estado quedando dormida cuando trabajo. Mis compañeras me ayudan mucho, tengo miedo de que me corra. **Comentó aterrada.

**No está bien que trabajes tanto, Tohru.** Comentó Uo angustiada.

**Hay una tienda cerca de la escuela que pide empleados, dice el letrero que pueden ser estudiantes. 200 yenes la hora, tú eliges cuánto trabajas.**

**¿En serio! Me parece estupendo, iré mañana con ustedes¿va? **Sonrió felizmente.

Hana y Uo se miraron y asintieron a la vez.

---

La noche pasó lenta y tranquila, las chicas se fueron a las 8 de la noche y en una hora llegarían los chicos Souma. Tohru ya no tenía más quehaceres y decidió irse a descansar. Se soltó el cabello y se cambió de ropa.

**Buenas noches, mamá.** Sonrió para después cerrar los ojos.

No se durmió inmediatamente, se quedó pensando en lo que Hana había dicho. ¿Un protector¿Un emperador¿Un escudo¿Qué era todo eso y a qué se refería? Se giró hacia el lado izquierdo y escuchó la puerta de abajo abrirse. Qué rápido había pasado la hora… Se quedó acostada pensando en que estarían agotados para charlar con ella. El ruido de sillas y gritos se escuchó perfectamente en la cocina. Tohru se preguntó si tal vez querían cenar. Se puso de pie, tomó su bata y se arropó con ella. Bajó con sigilo las escaleras.

**¡No lo haremos, no le llevaremos a Tohru!** Negaba Kyo exhaustivamente.

**¡Cállate, imbécil, ha de estar dormida! **Gritó Shigure enojado.

Tohru congeló su pie y se quedó en las escaleras.

**No tenemos elección, es Akito, él lo ordena.**

**¡NOO¡NO LO HAREMOS, ELLA ES BUENA, NO SE LO HA DICHO A NADIE! **Gritaba Kyo furioso.

**¡CÁLLATE! **Gritó Yuki dándole un puñetazo.

Tohru se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Kyo se puso de pie listo para enfrentarse a Yuki mas no se esperaba el puñetazo de Shigure, él jamás lo golpeaba.

**Si no entiendes por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.**

Tohru miró horrorizada le cuerpo de Kyo, su boca sangraba y los demás miembros del clan se veían siniestros y atemorizantes. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿A qué se referían?

_Tengo miedo, mamá._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _¡CHINGA, QUÉ OCURRE! ((OO)) No golpeen a mi Kyo TOT! Él es tan bueno… y, y, chingón ;;! Uhh en éste cap iba a haber beso pero como no noté muy entusiasmados sus reviews les daré otra oportunidad xP! Orele, a comentar bonito, haganme la barba o no sé xP! No sé si ya contradije los demás tomos, pero esto es un fanfic y es lo que pienso vendrá después jojojo O! MOMIJI! FALTA MOMIJI O! AWWW lo amo w! Próximo cap, sexo jajaja nahhh, no se crean xP! Wenu, ya mi voy, después continuo con más golpes, zarandeadas y besos xP! Ciao!_**


End file.
